A bit burnt
by Amongthegreats
Summary: Sometimes their little girl tries to help out, but it ends up backfiring in the end. Prompt on tumblr I received: mama!Maka watching over the kids while Soul is on a mission. Rated T for some language.


**A/N: Im taking prompts until the update of the newest chapter of "Front Lines" on my tumblr today, and the newest prompt I got was from an anon that wanted mama!Maka watching over the kids while Soul laws on a mission. Well, there's only one kid, but I hope it still does the prompt justice. Enjoy! **

* * *

Maka never usually glared daggers at her little girl.

Usually.

Most of the time those looks were reserved for her father whenever he did something wrong or stupid. _He_, however, wasn't even in the country at the moment. Soul had been whisked away, in a very unexpected and untimely manner which resulted in quite the exchange of muttered curse words, for yet another Death Scythe mission. He wouldn't have minded so much, had he been informed of such a thing before the Thompsons showed up at his door asking if he was ready to go. Not to mention he was watching over his little girl that day, considering he had earned his one day of vacation for the year, and he couldn't help sitting around watching cartoons with her when her eyes lit up like that.

Which made the process of dropping the crying girl off with her mother as soon as school let out even more uncool.

He shared a sympathetic look with Tsubaki as he passed her door, and a cringe with Black*Star as the blue haired assassin made his way over to his raven haired wife. Soul's little girl just wouldn't stop screaming. When he finally did make it to Maka's classroom, he tried to sneak back around the corner seeing as how she and Stein were explaining soul perception and various other techniques to some of the kids who had stuck around. It looked pretty important, and he didn't feel interrupting with a screaming preschooler would be good for anyone.

However, as soon as his little girl opened her mouth, Maka's head whipped around. Damn her motherly instincts. She excused herself from the lecture, and met Soul outside her door, taking their little girl into her arms and rubbing circles on her back.

"What happened, did she get hurt, are you guys alright?"

"Yes, yes we are both alright," Soul responded quickly trying to soothe his wife's worried expression, "It's just that, well she's a bit upset because-"

"Hey Soul," Liz called from down the hall, "We really need to get going or else we're going to miss the plane!"

Soul brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, a frustrated growl slightly playing off his lips.

"Plane," Maka asked coolly.

"Before you get mad, I had no idea that I was going on a mission either ok. And please don't take it out on Liz or Patti, I'm pretty sure none of this was their idea either."

"Well then whose idea was it? Kid's?"

Soul growled again, shaking his head.

"No, I don't know, all I know is if it is this urgent and they need me I gotta go," He paused watching his wife's pout form and his daughter's lips mold into the same position.

Even if she did have his hair and blades, she was still so much like her mother that it truly did shock him at times.

"Look I know you're upset because we had that big dinner planned with Black*Star and Tsubaki, but I have to do what they need me to do."

Maka nodded, her chin resting on the top of her daughter's head. She kept her leveled eyes to Soul's chest, trying not to let him see how hurt she really was.

"We can have dinner at their place after you come back. We should invite Liz and the twins over then too if they're available. Kind of like a welcome back home thing," She mumbled.

Soul smiled a bit at the idea, kissing his wife's forehead before leaning down and kissing his daughter's cheek.

"You're the best Maka. I promise I'll stay safe, ok?"

She nodded again, wincing a bit as her daughter's head knocked her chin. The poor girl was squirming around in her arms, reaching out for her dad.

"I got to go sweetie, be a good girl for mama ok? Help her out a little alright?"

He frowned as tears slid down her little rosy cheeks, but the girl nodded. She may have been only a preschooler, but these type of departures had happened numerous times before, and she was old enough by now to understand the basics of what they meant.

"Soul, c'mon we really have to go!"

Soul sighed and kissed his wife one last time, telling her and their girl how much he loved them, before turning around and taking his bag from Liz. He hated these type of things, but they didn't last forever.

* * *

It had been two days since he left, but to Maka they had been the longest two days of her life.

She always felt this way when he left, but this time their little girl had took it upon herself to be the next head of the house. Maka snorted at first when her little girl tried to haul the vacuum around and start it, because it was undeniably cute to see her use her stubby little arms and legs push it around, but then cringed once the gears in her four year old little brain clicked and she found the power button. Maka was sure if she blinked she would've missed how the curtains had gotten sucked up from the extension handle and pulled them and the curtain rod off the wall. Soul was going to have a shit storm when he saw that.

After prying the vacuum away from her small hands, she gave her little girl a small mop to help her mop up some juice she had spilled earlier. Which turned out to be a mistake.

The little girl not only slipped, but she also learned that the short handle of her broom was long enough to knock some dishes off the counter.

After cleaning that up, Maka suggested the little girl try something simpler like putting her toys away. She was happy to do, believing she was helping Maka like her father instructed her to, but really it was mostly just to the relief of Maka that her little girl was doing something that wouldn't result in further destruction of property.

Which was partially correct.

After a few minutes of silence, something that was very rare around her little chatter box, Maka went into her daughter's room and discovered that she created a pile of toys and was slipping them into some hole in her closet wall where the wall had worn thin after all these years. Maka couldn't recall how long she and Soul had shared their apartment, but she worried that they wouldn't have much an apartment to live in after their daughter was through with it.

She pulled her daughter away from the wall, adding it to the list of things Soul would have to fix once he got home, and sat her down on the couch to watch some cartoons.

Maka nodded as her daughter talked to her, trying to balance her book in one hand as her little girl squirmed around in the embrace of her other arm. After a while though, Maka's eye lids started getting heavier, and she let them close for a second.

Or maybe ten minutes.

She woke up to the smell of smoke, and jolted up as she searched for her little girl. However, the source of the smoke was coming from said child. Maka rushed to the kitchen, making sure to turn off all the stove top's burners before asking her daughter what in the world she was thinking.

"When I fall asleep on the couch, papa makes me those grilled cheesy sandwiches and some tomanyo soup," She answered, smiling a bit.

Maka pulled the girl back to the couch, trying her best not to give her the death glare. She knew her sweet little girl was only trying to help, but she prefer that she'd try in a way that didn't wreck their home. She wondered if this was ever how she acted when Maka went away on missions and left her with Soul.

The exhausted woman didn't even notice the door opening until she heard her husband let out the biggest "what the fuck" she had ever heard.

Her daughter bonded off the couch and into her confused father's arms, beaming with pride.

"What happened here?"

"I helped mama!"

Soul raised an eyebrow, and stared for a moment, confused, at his wife.

"_Helped_?"


End file.
